The Man in the Handcuffs
by Sarali1983
Summary: He knew he should have seen it coming when he didn't feel her hands behind his neck anymore... BB smut!


**I would like to dedicate this story, my very first fanfic ever, to asaneismRnuTs, who apart from being a talented writer, is also a great beta-er and a great part of my inspiration. This story is an answer to her own "_The Woman in the Cuffs_". Thank you for convincing me to write fanfics!**

She knew he was wishing he could have kept his mouth shut. Well, not exactly wishing, because to be fair, in some part of his mind, he was truly enjoying this. But his strong male side, the one that usually led him in most of his actions, especially around her, this part of him was still firmly disapproving.

But "you can be very bossy" he had told her, and though she knew he was doing it on purpose, she couldn't help to take the dare.

So there he was, completely naked under her stare, his hands cuffed to the head of the bed, by his own cuffs to make this even more humiliating! He knew he should have seen that one coming as he saw her grin when he opened the door in nothing but his boxer and jeans, just coming out from the shower. He should have seen it coming when she pushed him to his bedroom, kissing him, and while they were both sitting on the bed, kissing, eyes closed, he didn't feel her right hand against his neck anymore. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the bed, hands cuffed. As he stared at her in some what complete disbelief, he saw it, the sparkle in her eye, the one that meant both _"and you thought you knew me?"_ and _"you ain't seen nothing yet!"._ What scared him most at that moment was that he wasn't really afraid of what was going to happen, but in fact pretty much turned on by the perspective of it.

She was straddling his thighs, and smiling when she saw the incredulous look in his eyes, and she didn't give him the time to say anything as she softly pressed her mouth against his, in a gentle yet possessive kiss. She wanted him, literally, wanted to claim him hers, to put a jealous hand on him and never allow him to look at anybody but her. And that's what she intended to make him understand tonight. He wasn't the only alpha-being in the room!

She pulled slightly away from the kiss and let her mouth devouring his face, kissing his right cheek, forehead, left cheek, and she let her tongue dart from her mouth, slowly trailing a line from his jaw to his earlobe. She felt him breathing deeply, as if he was about to drown, and instead of exhaling he let out a loud moan when her teeth bit the tender flesh of his earlobe. As she began to suck it, she felt he was having difficulties to breathe properly.

When she let go of his ear, she saw his face, flushed, his eyes, full of lust and of a bit of worry as well.

"Bones, what are you doing??" His voice was hoarse. The sound of it sent a jolt to her already throbbing center.

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious."

She put her mouth on his throat, and again she felt him taking a deep breath, ending in a gasp. Her soft lips kissed him all along the way to his chest. Taking the time to properly taste him, stopping ever so often to lick and nibble at his skin with her eyes closed, before reaching for his right nipple. While she let her hand play with his left one, she heard him gasp once more as she licked the dark spot.

When she found his moaning satisfying enough, she let go of the hardened peaks and continued her journey down his body. She dipped her tongue in his navel and he thought he could just come right now in his pants. But soon, her hands were on the button of his jeans, and she looked at him straight in the eyes when she undid it and the zipper as well. She lowered his pants and his boxers at the same time, and began kissing the uncovered skin of his legs all the way up from his ankles to his inner thighs. She paused, wanting to look closely at his very male body for the first time. To say she was impressed would be a major understatement. Seeley Booth was all manhood, even in a position of complete submission. His eyes were closed, and his shallow breath was cut with moans. He was in full glory, and she couldn't help to shiver a little as she thought how the sight in front of her was her creation.

She saw him opening wide eyes, filled with pleading, and he started to struggle against his bonds.

"Please…" he begged, "please let me touch you! Bones, let me hold you, please!"

She looked at him, a mischievous smile on her lips, and without answering, lowered her head between his legs, and darted her tongue till it touched the point just behind his testicles. Feeling his whole body react to her touch, she grabbed his thigh and lifted them, and began to lick slowly, taking one of his ball, then the other, then both in the warmth of her mouth, her heart pounding as she tasted him. This was so intimate, she felt her own body react to his taste, and was surprised to hear herself moan. When she heard him crying out of pleasure, she released them, and began to trace a path from the bottom to the tip of his now very hard cock. She then opened her mouth and all his length penetrated her.

"Oh! God! Temperance!"

She wondered if he realised the parallelism he had just made, but just for the slightest moment, since her own brain was also busy registering his taste as her mouth was working on him, up and down, while her tongue was rolling up around his cock. He tasted so good, so good she began to moan as well! Her left hand let go of his thigh and gently brushed behind his balls. She took them in her hand, stroking them, squeezing them as she licked him, up and down, before engulfing him once more, sucking hard. She heard him groan, and whimper, and calling her name, over and over, and she thought no sound has ever been so sexy.

His body stiffened and he tried to warn her for what he knew was coming.

"Temperance, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" but there was very little he could do, and he thought he would die when he saw her eyes rising to look at him, watching him while he was coming in her mouth.

And as he did so, she didn't know if it was the sight of him, cuming as he was so vulnerable, or the sweet taste of his cum, or perhaps both, that made her feel her sex throb as she moaned in pleasure.

When the fireworks came to an end, his shallow breathing slowly going back to a normal pace, her mouth released him and went to kiss him, tenderly. He thought she would release him, but when she lifted her hands, it was not the handcuff they reached, but the button of her shirt, which she began to undo, keeping eye contact. He gulped when she opened it, revealing her white lace bra, and he felt his mouth going dry as she lifted herself from the bed, taking off her pants, showing not only the matching panties, but also white nylons.

She climbed back on the bed, crawling across his body, softly brushing parts of him with her own body. She straddled his thigh, and slowly lowered herself on his chest, until her mouth was inches from his ear, and she whispered huskily:

"Enjoying the show?"

He gulped once more, wondering if she meant the sight of her body, or the one of her blowing him, and he turned his head to watch her in the eyes, and answered very softly:

"Yes. And if you release me…" he paused, finding it hard to talk when she was flush against him, "…I'll show you just how much."

She made a small, sexy laugh, as she withdrew from his chest "Sorry, that's not on my agenda!"

She took his shaft in one hand, the other pushing her panties aside, "Before I release you, I have to show you how much you're mine!" and she slid herself downwards him.

He felt like a fool for having thought there was no greater pleasure than the feeling of her hot mouth on him. What he was experiencing now was beyond pleasure. He didn't know what was much powerful: that he was having sex with Temperance Brennan, or that she was having her way with him while he was handcuffed to his bed, or that her underwear was evocating a virgin when she was taking such advantage of him. As she was pumping him, everything but gentle, he decided that the three altogether made this so good!

He had come only minutes ago, and yet the feeling of her was so much that he was already on the edge. How did she do that to him? He knew he wouldn't last long if she didn't slow down, and tried to say something to that effect, but he only managed curses mixed with her name from his mouth.

"Oh God, Seeley!" she whimpered "You're so good! It's killing me!"

And just with that he was a goner. He didn't know how he managed to open his eyes to see her climaxing while he exploded inside of her for the second time, but he sure was happy he did: her head was falling backwards, her breast heaving up and down in rhythm with their sex joining. This sight made it even powerful, and he saw sparkles lighting in front of his eyes, literally. She was amazing.

By the time he felt empty, his breathing ever so erratic, she had released him, and was laying down against him her head on his chest, her leg laying lazily above his thighs. His hand was caressing her arm, and he kissed the top of her head.

"God, Temperance, that was…" He couldn't find the words to describe what he had just felt.

She lifted her head, supporting herself on her elbow.

"I know", she said with a seductive smile, "and I hope I made my point clear."

"Which is?"

"You're mine Seeley Booth. Completely mine!"

"Yes Ma'am!"


End file.
